Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Memory locations within a solid state storage device (SSD) may be grouped into sections, referred to as “pages”. In general, a page may be comprised of a number of memory locations, or “blocks”. As will be appreciated, some memory blocks within an SSD may not be able to accurately record data. Such blocks may often be referred to as “bad blocks”. Conventional SSDs may be able to compensate for a specified number (e.g., 1, 2, or the like) of bad blocks. That is, the SSDs may be able to compensate for a certain number of bit errors (e.g., 1 bit, 2 bits, or the like). However, once a page includes more bad blocks than the SSD can compensate for, the entire page may be unusable. That is, all blocks within the page, including the good blocks, may be unavailable to store and retrieve data.